Hello, Goodbye
by Miss Authoress
Summary: What would have happened if Addison couldn't find a better life in L.A? What would happen if she tried to rekindle with an old flame? Meanwhile, the interns have there hands full with some interesting cases.
1. Hello, Goodbye

**Hello, Goodbye**

_By The Beatles_

You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
hello, hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye I say hello  
Hello

Hello to my first every fan fiction. It's a Grey's Anatomy and just like Grey's Anatomy…each chapter is a song. Well my story is mainly about Addison. What happen if she didn't find a good life in LA.? What happened if she tried to rekindle the old romance with Marc!?

Well, I would like for you to read it and see what it's like. Believe me…a lot of things are going to happen to Addison, Marc, Derek, Meredith, and the rest of the gang before this story is through. I would LOVE you to mail me and tell me things about it. Is it good? Is it bad? Do I need a better vocabulary? Does it stink and I wish I never saw it in my life? Tell me anything…in fact I'll get insulted if I find out you lie to me. I need your input. So read it and see what happens. Maybe you'll get hooked (hopefully) or maybe you'll just send me a message that literally whacks me in the head (expected).

I hope you like it and I hope that you find yourself hooked. Ciao for now.


	2. Bitch

**BITCH**

_By Meredith Brooks_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

_Have you ever got the feeling that the whole world is watching you and really…nobody is? When you find out that nobody is really watching you…you feel like a fool. You feel that nobody cares about you? It's a mixture of feelings._

The Clicking clacking of heels in the halls made everyone turn. She was back…the bitch was back. Or would it be McBitch? Anyway…she was back from LA. Miss Addison Montgomery. She walked down the hall in her slinky black fur coat. She was taking off her gloves as she walked down the hall. The interns' heads turned as she walked down. She knew where she was heading…she was heading to Chief Webber's office…to possible beg for her job back.

"Addison, you're back?" Chief Webber asked when he saw the woman at his door. She looked at him with the care she had for him. He knew how much she cared for him, but she ran away…got a new job, left him all alone.

"Richard…I feel so bad for just running away. It's just…" Richard stopped Addison with just his hand. He knew what had happen. Alex Karev told him everything and he knew that Addison was disappointed when she didn't get the job as chief, but then again…no one did. He was just frustrated with her.

"Addison, I know what you want. You want your job back. But I have to tell you…we received a lot of excellent candidates for the job and I think that I should see them too. You had your chance and you dropped it." Richard knew that in his heart he was lying. There was no one else. She was the only one. He wanted to be firm with her, want to put a boundary up for her.

"Are you sure you can't do anything? After all…I was your best student. Aw…come on Richard, there must be something?" Addison persisted with the begging. She wanted her job back really bad. She wanted to leave L.A. behind. She wanted to leave Peter and her friend Naomi all behind. She wanted nothing to do with them.

"Addison…I just wish that you can understand my position. There are other people who want this job." As he said that…Derek came in.

"Richard…I just want you to take a look at…" He stopped. He saw Addison. "Hello Addison, I see you're back. Uh…Richard, I need to talk to you private." Derek pulled Richard. Richard excused himself and went out.

"What is it, Derek?" Richard expected Derek to tell him something about a patient, but he was wrong.

"Richard, you have to ask Addison to take her job. I am tired of trying to take care of pregnant women and tell them to go somewhere else. PLEASE hire her back." Derek sounded almost in despair. Richard knew that he was right. He went back into the office and told Addison that she was hired. Addison smiled and smiled at Derek.

Addison went straight to work. She went to her regular office. It was empty. She knew that she needed to get everything back in order. Callie was walking by her door, reading something on a clipboard. She walked right past the door, but then backed-up.

"Addison, you're back? Oh my God, you back!" Callie went up to her best friend to embrace her. Addison returned her sign of affection.

"Yeah, LA wasn't for me. I just like Seattle. You know…the rain, the people. In LA, everything was so weird. It was always sunny, but it didn't feel right. Anyway, enough about me, what about you, how's George?" Addison asked with a quirky smile.

"Uh…we're thinking about getting a divorce. He had an affair with Izzie Stevens." Callie became upset. Addison tried to make her feel better. Addison tried to comfort her by tell her that maybe Mr. Right will come along. Callie told her no sweat.

"So, anything else while I was gone? Beside Burke running away and that whole Alex and Ava thing? I got your letters." Addison walked around the room. Callie shook her head. Addison chuckled. She knew that she had a lot to do in this old office. "I have some boxes in the trunk. Want to help me unload things?" Addison asked her best friend.

"I'm sorry, I have work to do, but I'll see you at lunch, right?" Callie asked. Addison nodded. She felt alone. She thought everyone would be thrilled to have her back. The true was that other than work related it, nobody really missed her. Meredith was thrilled she was gone. So were her friends. Nobody really did miss her, except for Callie. Callie and….


	3. Numb

**Numb**

_By Linkin Park_

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Bailey walked the halls down the halls. She tried to get to get the attention of all the interns. All the interns went around her, waiting to get their assignments for the day.

"Ok, Yang, O'Malley, you're in the pits. Grey, you're with Dr. Shepherd. Stevens, you're with Dr. Torres, and Karev, you're with Dr. Montgomery." Bailey told the interns their assignments.

"Dr. Montgomery? Bailey, there has to be a mistake. She's not here anymore." Alex protested to Bailey. Bailey turned to him.

"Oh, yes she is. Now get your butt up to her office." Bailey left and the interns scattered to where they had to go. Karev just stood there. Addison was back…he could finally tell her.

_Meanwhile at the pits…_

"Christina, I need your advice. I and Callie are thinking about getting a divorce. What should I do?" George asked Christina as they walked.

"I think it's about time…you and she didn't go together. Besides, it moved too fast." Christina told him as they walked.

They got up to where they need to be. There was a young woman with her mother right next to her.

"Hey, I know you. You're Miss Washington. Annie Taylor." George pointed at the young woman. She smiled and turned red. "Dr. O'Malley, I'll be your doctor and this is Dr. Yang."

"Yes, well now that we know each other, can you please do something about my daughter's foot? She sprained it during tap-dancing class." Annie's mother lifted the blanket and revealed a really swollen, purple ankle.

"Uh, ok…I'll get some X-rays on that. Yang, why don't you get Annie into a room?' Dr. O'Malley walked off. Christina did not look happy.

_With Sloan_

Mark and Izzie worked together a lot lately, but Izzie would never fall for him. However, today, there was a lot of tension. Not because Izzie was falling for him, it was because she was wondering if Sloan knew about Addison. However, she wasn't going to tell him. She knew Alex would kill her.

"Mrs. Lorentz is her for her 26th surgery." Dr. Sloan told Izzie. She could see it. The lady looked all plastic. She wasn't that old, but then Izzie wondered why he had all that surgery.

"So are you nervous, Mrs. Lorentz?" Izzie asked.

"Nervous? I enjoy it. I'm kidding of course. Oh, and call me Gigi. Mrs. Just sounds so old." Izzie looked at Sloan.

"Izzie, I need to ask you something. I heard something from the nurses. I thought it was just rumor, but is it true that Addison's back?" Mark asked Izzie in a whisper.

"You're right…it's just a rumor." Izzie didn't look Mark in the eye. She tried to avoid him.

"Tell me the truth, Stevens. Is Addison back?" Izzie just stood there….


End file.
